


Pretty Thing

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Elias Bouchard (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: “Now I think you deserve a reward.” He kisses Martin as they make their way down the hallway, and Peter drops him onto the large bed. Martin pulls himself up to the middle of the bed and admires how soft everything on it is, including the mattress. “You like those soft things?” Peter asks as he settles himself over Martin.“.....yes.” Martin’s voice is soft as he looks up to Peter, his eyes wide. Peter grins and leans over Martin, kissing all over his face before kissing him soundly on the mouth.“I can give you beautiful things.” Peter whispers, pressing his hands against Martin’s chest, making him moan oh so softly.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 60





	Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Writes PeterMartin in one sitting, writes petermartin in one sitting, writes petermartin in one sitting. 
> 
> Whoops afkljsgdjgsfl. I'm just having a great time with these two, especially Soft Peter stuff

Peter was on his knees, between two plush thighs that were bracketing his head oh so nicely. His nose was buried in Martin’s wet cunt, beard damp from his long he has been playing with the man. Martiny thighs around his head were shaking ever so slightly and there was a hand in his hair, switching between pulling and stroking, it was ever so sweet. The two of them were in Peter’s apartment, which also happened to be Elias’, and the thought of Elias watching the two of them from his damn cell, made a shiver of pleasure creep up Martin’s back when he realized. 

Peter has been sitting between Martin’s thighs for at least a half hour now, he’d pulled two orgasms from the man, and now he was just enjoying teasing Martin, playing with his cunt with light fingers and strokes of his tongue. There were bite marks littering Martin’s thighs and belly, trailing down from his neck and over his chest. Peter absolutely adored Martin’s body, it was soft yet strong, he was forceful when he was feeling it and was a perfect little sub when he wished to be. Peter enjoyed being under him and over him, no matter the occasion. 

“Peter please.” Martin whines, pressing his heels against Peter’s back, pulling him in closer to his pussy, his nose pressing into slightly trimmed curls. Peter grabs Martin’s thighs with his hands and spreads his legs apart, running the tip of his tongue over Martin, light enough that it would be the shyest of pleasure. The whimper that comes out of Martin makes it all the better, Peter’s mouth curling into a grin as Martin digs his heels in more. The sailor turns his head and presses a kiss over one of the bite marks on Martin’s thigh before pushing four fingers into the other man's sloppy wet hole, his thumb coming up and rubbing lightly at his clit. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Peter says, looking up at Martin, a little gleam in his eyes at the debauched sight of his Martin above him. He rests his cheek on Martin’s thigh as he watches his face contort and change as Peter speaks to him and fucks him with his fingers. He was a beautiful sight that Peter couldn’t get enough of, from his brown curls now brushing his shoulders because he hasn’t cut it in a few months, his bright eyes even brighter from pleasure, blown out and darker than before, his lips red from both Peter’s mouth and his own. An utter sight to behold and he hopes that Elias is enjoying it as much as him. “My utterly beautiful boy.” 

“Please, please Peter.” Martin digs his fingers deeper into Peter’s hair, biting down hard on his bottom lip, his eyes wide as he looks at the lonely man between his legs. 

“What do you want pretty boy? My handsome Martin?” Peter praises him, his words not false, and he loves the look that Martin gets on his face when Peter does praise him. Something between Martin wanting to hate the words and loving them deeply. 

“I want. I want you, in me. Please. Want your cock.” Martin’s voice is softer at the end, but solid with need and desire. Peter smiles sweetly at him. 

“If you give me one more nice orgasm, then I think I can do that for you.” Martin nods and whines, and Peter drops his head back down, tongue lapping at Martin’s clit as his four fingers work in and out of the man's cunt. It’s not long, but the orgasm isn’t as strong as the first ones, but Martin’s back arches as he cums and Peter presses his face against Martin, tongue pressed flat against his cunt as he moans at the sounds Martin is making. 

Peter pulls back and stands up, ignoring the creaking of his knees as he does so. He grabs Martin and lifts him with ease, making his face flush somehow even more than it already was. 

“Now I think you deserve a reward.” He kisses Martin as they make their way down the hallway, and Peter drops him onto the large bed. Martin pulls himself up to the middle of the bed and admires how soft everything on it is, including the mattress. “You like those soft things?” Peter asks as he settles himself over Martin. 

“.....yes.” Martin’s voice is soft as he looks up to Peter, his eyes wide. Peter grins and leans over Martin, kissing all over his face before kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

“I can give you beautiful things.” Peter whispers, pressing his hands against Martin’s chest, making him moan oh so softly. 

“You already have been.” Martin whispers just as softly. 

“Then more. So much more.” Peter breathes against Martin’s throat as he pushes into Martin with one slow and solid thrust. Martin gasps at the feeling of Peter’s cock sliding into him, much bigger than four fingers and oh so hot inside of him. Martin clings to Peter as the thrusts, hard and deep, Martin’s favorite way of Peter fucking him. 

Peter presses kisses along Martin's neck, dropping down and sucking a nipple into his mouth and then the other. He showers Martin with kisses as the younger man scratches red lines down Peter’s back as he fucks him nice and slow. Peter pushes himself up, holding himself up on his hands as he keeps fucking Martin, looking down at the man below him. 

Martin’s fingers curl into the blankets under him, his tits bouncing with each thrust, he moans as Peter uses one hand to rub his overly sensitive clit, trying to milk one more orgasm out of him. Martin opens his eyes and sees bright blue ones looking down at him, beads of sweat flattening Peter’s hair, some dripping from his nose and temples. Martin presses his hands against Peter’s chest, pressing into the wiry hair there. 

“Come for me, handsome.” Peter says before kissing Martin deeply, his fingers moving faster on the man's clit. Martin does, his back arching against Peter, their stomachs pressing together and Peter moans at the feeling of Martin clenching around his cock. Peter sits up once more and grabs Martin’s hips in his hands and starts thrusting harder and faster, looming at Martin blissed out below him. After a few more solid thrusts he buries himself deep into Martin's warm cunt and cums, letting out a loud drawn out moan at the feeling. He pulls out and presses a kiss to the center of Martin’s chest and lays down next to him, pulling the man bodily against him. 

“Mmm.” Martin grins a little, his eyes still shut, and he presses his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, curling close. 

“Mmm sleep well beautiful.” Peter whispers against his hair, hands stroking up and down Martin’s back as the other falls asleep quickly.

Peter gets up after a little bit, knowing Martin is deep asleep from multiple great orgasms, and cleans him gently with a wash rag, getting a shower himself afterwards. He goes out as the sun is starting to set, and comes back while Martin is still asleep, his arms full of gifts for his boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more I'm always open for requests for stuff like this, I can do other ships as well! 
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
